Ticklish
by suryino
Summary: Gintoki messes with Hijikata.


Gintoki woke up to a slight breeze from the open window across the bed. The daylight from outside lit up the room through the curtains and onto the bed. Next to Gintoki under the covers lay an unconsious Hijikata. After a long night of sex, Gintoki had developed a satisfying cramp but Hijikata had already been exhausted before even entering the hotel, so Gintoki let him continue sleeping. He got out of bed and stepped into the bathroom for a shower.

After his shower Gintoki stepped out of the bathroom with pants on and a towel draped over his shoulders. At this time he expected Hijikata to be up and getting ready for work. He had taken note of the time Hijikata usually had to be on duty but with the way Hijikata was sleeping now, he would be late. Not that Gintoki cared much about his boyfriend's punctuality at work, rather he didn't want to get yelled at this early in the morning for not waking him up if he left sleeping.

He decided to go about waking him in a fun way.

Gintoki slipped under the covers and settled himself above the sleeping Hijikata. Hijikata breathed lightly, unaware of what to come. Gintoki leaned down close enough that his mouth was next to his ear.

"Hijikataa~, it's time to wake up" He whispers softly, hopefully only half-waking the other so he could mess with him. Hijikata hums and shifts slightly but otherwise Gintoki doesn't succeed. He then decides to approach it another lifts up the covers and crawls back so his face is in front of Hjikata's stomach. Then he places his lips on his abdomen and blows.

"HAAAAAaaa aha " Hijikata lets out a low groan and grabs Gintoki's head with both hands on instinct."What the fuck are you doing?" He squints his eyes open, not yet used to the light and lifts his head up.

Gintoki uses Hijikata's half-asleep confusion to take advantage of the situation. Lifting his head up and out of Hijikata's hands, he bring his hands toward the other's stomach and begins to tickle him. "Nuthin" he says back, glancing at Hijikata who was still trying to make sense of this situation.

"This isn-hah hey stop i-ahh ha haha"

"Oh you never told me you were ticklish!"

Hijikata attempts to push Gintoki's hands away. But having only had woken up he had yet to regain full strneght in in arms and was forced to undergo Gintoki's torture of the moment.

"Hhaha stop- ah- i said s-ahh ahhaahaha" He tries to repress his laughter only to fail. "I-hahaha-I said STOP!" Finally regaining strength in his arms he grabs Gintoki's arms and pushes them aside. Looking up at Gintoki he says, "Don't do that, it makes me feel weird"

"Weird? What's weird is that you're ticklish at this age."

"Shut the fuck up" Hijikata sits up and nudges Gintoki off of him and onto the side. "What time is it?" He glances to the side toward the digital clock at the bedside and his eyes go wide.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Hijikata swivels off of the bed and proceeds to pick up his clothes off the floor and put them on. "I'm going to be late to work again tch" He rushes into the bathroom and after the sound of the toilet flushing and running water does he come back out.

Gintoki had gotten out of the bed and was putting on his yukata. Hijikata paces to the door but before he leaves he breathes out a "See you later" without turning around.

Gintoki only manages to reply with "Yeah" before the door is closed and he becomes the only one in the room. If only he had thought to put the clock away so Hijikata couldn't see it he may have had more time to mess around with him. Whatever, he thought. There'll be plenty more opportunities to mess with Hijikata and he had all the time in the world.

**the end**

* * *

><p>-_- sorry guys i just love stories where theyre being all cute and domestic ugh. sorry if there are any typos or things! I didnt really read it through when i finished haah.<p>

also, i need to practice my writing a lot but i have no ideas. feel free to shoot me some cute prompts you could imagine these two in and if i like it i'll maybe do it. although be noted ive never written smut and i dont know how that would go... anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
